Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150105102116/@comment-25065826-20150105194247
I sit upright, head in a mess and a slight rustling of noise from Hannah's room. And the sound of metal guns clinking against each other. The sounds are metallic enough to know that they, the officers, aren't poorly equipped to fight Hannah and I. Another door breaks downstairs. They're moving slowly, no doubt methodically and intently searching for a reason to legally kill someone. Right, first - Pack. I grab a bag from my collection - a rucksack -, stuffing anything from clothes to money to contacts into it. A crumpled mess, but it'll do. I put the bag over my back. Second - clothes. I don't have anywhere near enough time, so I push on a zip-fronted hoodie and change into some trackie bottoms. Then, Hannah opens my door, looks around it, and waves at me. I make my way over, and she says 'I'll distract them and get the big car going. We're leaving. Meet me at the end of the drive.' She's fully packed a bag herself, covered herself in a liberal amount of makeup, and she's gone. She goes before I can respond, and my mouth hangs open. No doubt, this is the best thing to do... It's just a bit of a shock. 14 and on the run? I have a feeling others are in the same, if not worse, situations all around the world though. I scan my room for anything. Moving my eye, it hurts like hell, so I stop, clutch it and open it again. It's ok. I walk quietly to the stairs, more fear than stealth. I creep down, looking for anything suspicious, and my route is clear. I sprint down after a few moments of consideration. The stairs creek, and I have the whole length of the house to go through. It's also pretty dark. I have an idea, though. Problem being, officers flood in through doors all around me, so I decide to fight. I deliver a high kick to the jaw of one soldier, who falls, clutching his mouth and groaning, and a punch into the ribcage of another, who tumbles. They are wearing some protective gear, but it's all about the guns with these guys. Massive, dark pieces of metal ready to blow my brains out. I push the thought side, and elbow through a visor of one man. I recognise him from yesterday. Sneaky, evil -'' My thoughts are interrupted by a rumble. The ground shakes, and the rest of the police trip and tumble around me. Gun shots fire everywhere in a desperate attempt of catching me, so I push my hands down as Hannah did and see if an affect arises. Nothing noticeable. Instead, I attempt making my way over to the door, the earth, shaking intently, making it hard. I sprint as hard as I can when the earthquake stops, aiming for the door. I arrive there a second too late, though. A woman steps from the living room and shoots a bullet right next to my head. I stop, get my balance, and get into a fistfight with the woman. I wrap my arm around her neck, and she twists herself, getting free, also causing a sharp ''crick in my arm. It isn't broken, I confirm to myself. She can't shoot me, and the other men and women run at me, appearing from nowhere. In the chaos, I grab onto something - a pistol, not much use at this moment- and fall. Suddenly, rock shoots from everywhere, and I stand as the people around me fall. Hannah appears at the door, and pulls my hand. I get a hand on my shoulder, and it reaches around me neck. Hannah turns, registering my hand gone from her hand, and sees me, gun barrel at my head and arm around my pulsing neck, a few metres away. I suddenly get an urge of energy. It feels like a few minutes, but in probably a bit of a second I turn and push my hands forward. The person, a muscular man, shoots backwards and hits a wall, multiple crack sounds splintering the air. He doesn't move, and a shocked silence ensues. I turn, running towards the car, and Hannah is dragged away from me by something I can't see. Could it be my power...?. I close my eyes, calm and open them, and she gets up, sprinting to the car. We race to it, and a gunman follows us, shooting madly. I sidestep, doing a cartwheel and flipping forwards, landing just about on my feet. Getting into the car, I almost feel proud of the manoeuvres I performed just then. My eye registers a ton of pain, my muscles screaming, but I actually used my power. I smile, but at that moment Hannah screams and I look at the house. Tom, running from the house, tears running over his face, sprinting to the car. A bullet whizzes past him, and he grabs the handles, pulling the door open and jumps inside. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Hannah shouts, and Tom, red-faced and soaking with tears, screams himself. Hannah turns away, putting her foot on the accelerator, and a shout from the house reaches the car. Stressed, Hannah whips around, her foot off the pedal, and at the same moment we suddenly see a camera, red light flashing, aimed at the crowd that has formed in the hall. It's been there all this time, I get the impression. And possibly recording... I try something, but it doesn't work, and the camera ends up exploding as a pillar of rock erupts from beneath it. I catch a glimpse of a mass falling to the ground, and as Hannah pulls back her hand from our house, she pulls away, stomping on the accelerator hard. A stunned silence inhabits the car as gunshots and streaks of light illuminate our home. Our old home.